Un tour au bord du lac
by Turbulol
Summary: Un petit OneShot tiré de Il y a un début à tout de Enola83, mettant en scène Peter et Valentine. Pas bien compliqué mais mimi comme tout, un peu gimauveux même!


Titre: Un tour au bord du lac

Auteur: Berlingotte

Résumé: ceci est un one-shot se passant au temps des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Il est tiré de la Saga d'Enola83 "Il y a un début à tout", et met en relation le couple Peter/Valentine.

Disclaimer: bla-bla...JKR...Enola83...ne m'appartient pas...touche pas d'argent...pas taper...

Malgré l'insistance de James et Sirius à l'aider à "conquérir" Valentine, Peter était bien décidé à parvenir à ses fins tout seul. Aussi, il faisait tout pour voir la jeune fillele plus souvent possible, évitant généralement que ces entrevues ne se passent en présence des deux Maraudeurs. Pour cela, il se rendait souvent dans un lieu que les deux garçons assimilaient à l'enfer: la Bibliothèque.

Ce jour là, Peter avait prétexté des recherchers à faire pour un devoir, et Remus n'avait pas insisté. James et Sirius, quand à eux, complotaient quelque nouveau tour à jouer aux Serpentards. Durant le chemin qui menait à la Bibliothèque, Peter se demandait de quoi il allait bien parler à Valentine. Il pourrait lui demander de l'aide pour un devoir. Après tout, elle était bonne élève, et il était de notoriété publique que lui-même avait des dificultés en classe.

Arrivé à la Bibliothèque, il installa ses cahiers sur une table en jetant des coups d'oeils frénétiques autour de lui. Il ne LA voyait pas. Il poussa un soupir, et, comme Mme Pince le regardait d'un air soupsonneux, il décida de faire semblant de chercher un livre, pour pouvoir déambuler dans la bibliothèque en toute tranquillité. Il choisi un rayon au hasard et essaya de se déplacer en crabe en regardant de l'autre côté des étagères, en ayant l'air le moins ridicule possible. Alors qu'il marchait ainsi, son regard tomba par hasard sur la trancha d'un livre, dont il lut le nom.. "Que faire quand on perd la tête?" Il s'arrêta, un pied encore en l'air. Il tendit le bras pour l'attrapper, mais un bruit de galop le fit se retourner. Tara Milten lui sauta au coup, l'étouffant presque.

-Salut, toi! corna-t'elle à son oreille en lui ébourrifant les cheveux.

Peter grimaca. Il aimait bien Tara, mais il fallait avouer que là, elle tombait vraiment mal. Il réussit malgré tout à lui sourire. A ce moment là, son amie Fiona Distord apparut.

-Tara! cria-t'elle presque. Viens! On va être en retard!

-J'arrive! répondit l'ouragan ambulant. Bon, on se voit plus tard, ajouta-t'elle en direction de Peter.

Celui-ci eu un petit rire. Tara avait un don pour le mettre de bonne humeur, même dans les situations les plus critiques; Il se tourna vers le livre qu'il avait repéré un instant auparavant, et son sourire s'effaça. Il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de trouver un remède au mal dont souffrait sa mère, mais il avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec les cours, et puis presque tout son temps libre était consacré aux Maraudeurs. Il prit malgré tout le lourd volume. Il commençait à le feuilleter en se dirigeant vers sa table, losqu'il sentit qu'il marchait sur des pieds. Il leva la tête. Valentine était là, et l'observait timidement.Il lui sourit en lui indiquant les deux chaises libres. Ils s'installèrent, et la jeune fille chuchota:

-Enfin, je te trouve! Comment ça se fait qu'on ne soit jamais à la bibliothèque en même temps?

Peter rougit. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle lui avouait qu'elle le cherchait. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps, et leurs discussions lui manquaient. Cependant, Peter avait autre chose en tête. (N'allez pas croire là que c'est un obsédé, hein! ;))

-Valentine? Tu veux bien faire un tour au bord du lac avec moi?

---------------------------------------------

Dehors, il faisait un temps magnifique. Les arbres frémissaient sous la légère brise qui balayait les coquelicots. Au fil de leurs promenades, Peter et Valentine avaient découvert une crique de l'autre côté du lac, dissimulée par un saule pleureur. Ils s'y installèrent, et enlevèrent leurs chaussures pour tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau fraiche. Ils discutèrent un moment de choses et autres, et rirent à l'évocation des dernières farces des Maraudeurs. Puis, un long silence s'installa. Peter avait à la fois envie et peur de prendre la parole et de voir cet instant magique voler en éclat. Il repensa à James et Sirius, eux ne se seraient sûrement pas génés! Avec un soupir, il se dit qu'il ne serait jamais doué pour les...relations inter-sexes, comme disait James. Il jeta un regard en coin à Valentine, qui semblait absorbée par les cercles décrits par ses pieds dans l'eau. Il inspira profondément.

-V...Valentine?

Elle se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait ce sourire qui le faisait fondre quand elle le regardait. Mais il se reprit vite.

-Euh, tu sais, ça fait déjà un moment que nous nous connaissons, et je me demandais si...si tu accepterais...(_pas ce sourire là, non! Il allait perdre tous ses moyens!_)...si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi.

Son sourire s'éclaira. Il se demanda si elle avait bien compris.

-Tu...?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle rit et lui prit la main. Son estomac fit un bond. Elle était d'accord! Il se sentit tellement soulagé qu'il ne put réprimer un fou rire. Valentine, étonnée au début, se joignit à lui, et ils rirent ensemble. Ils tombèrent en arrière et roulèrent sur le sable sec. Quand ils se relevèrent, ils étaient proches, très proches, et ils s'immobilisèrent, le souffle court. Peter hésita, puis se rapprocha. Voyant que Valentine ne reculait pas, il prit son courage à deux mains, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis Peter recula, et ils se sourirent. Peter soupira, de contentement cette fois. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Il se promit d'être courageux plus souvent.

------------------------------------------------

**Bla-bla:** Voilà, c'est fini! Allez, une tite review, pitié...

**Edit suite à la review d'Enola:** Ouh làlà, mais c'est que j'avais fait pas mal de faute, moi! Et pourquoi vous m'avez pas prévenue, les gens? Vous préférez me voir m'enfoncer lamentablement, hein? De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant! Heureusement qu'il existe des gens bien sur terre! Merci Enola83 (et pas 88 lol)


End file.
